The ice Mages lover
by Fairy tail fan 2003
Summary: Anna is tired of being laughed at about her crush on a certain ice wizard. What will happen when her dreams turn to reality. I don't own fairy tail but the oc is mine. Rated M


**Hey guys this is my first fanfiction so I hope you enjoy, I don't own fairy tail but the oc is mine.**

 **Chapter 1**

"I'm such an idiot of course they would laugh he's not the most popular one but he's hot." I say to no one in particular.

Anna was walking down the roads of magnolia, which was extremely busy. She knew why though the harvest festival was soon. She was so exited this was her favourite time of the year getting to see all the fairy tail mages like Mira, natsu, although last year he did make a big u planned explosion when he got motion sick, even the memory of it wanted to make her hurl, and last but not least gray him always sculpting things like the fairy tail insignia with his maker magic. She had heard a rumour that a new girl had joined the guild she was called Tracy no that's not it neverminfpd who cared about the knew one as long as she didn't steal gray from her that newbie would be able to enjoy life. Of course this was not true she had no idea what the new girl looked like or where she would stay. She was tired she feel her weight getting heavier as she walked towards her home after a long day of being laughed at school. As usual she wasn't looking where she was going and bumped right into a certain ice wizard. Smack. The sound of the pavment as she went down forcefully, she had most likely grazed her hands and bruised quite a bit but she didn't care about that, she was about to blow her top like normal and say things like "oi watch where your going you retard." As she opened her mouth to say those exact words she stop as she noticed whom she had bumped into, she blushed, it was Gray the ice wizard from fairy tail. Gray then helped her up and then went to apologise to her but she cut him off

"no it's fine it was me I wasn't looking where I was going."

This wasn't like her normally she would have blamed it on the other person but not this time what is going on.

Her and gray started a conversation with the usuall greetings like hey how you doing and stuff like that, while he was talking Anna found herself staring at his toned body, then she relished he wasn't wearing a top. She almost screamed when they had bumped into each other he wasn't wearing anything, she blushed, she decided to point out that fact.

"hey um gray you do realise your not wearing anything." She said nervously.

"Ah shit sorry I didn't realise," gray said worriedly putting a hand behind his head giving her a cheeky grin.

They ended the conversation at Anna's road she really wanted to carry on talking to gray and confess her feelings it had been only in her dreams that she meet gray in person and told him that she loved him and he loved her but this wasn't a dream this was reality and anyway she had to get home or her mum would be pissed at her and she'd probably get a beating from her dad. She never told anyone this but the reason she always looked like she wrestled a huge ass mother fucker because she had every night if she did something wrong and upset her mum or dad she'd be beaten with anything her gross dad could find her mum often got beaten if she didn't join in so most of the time she got beaten as well as she wanted to stick up for her child. If she was like any other mum she would hav left the ugly brute but she was as scared as Anna was. As Anna and gray went their separate ways Anna had a strong urge to call him back and carry on talking and follow him to fairy tail but she was late as it was so she was in for a rough night even if she did she would get embarrassed and anyway it's not like they'll have a chance to talk again so what was the point.

"Ah never mind to late now" she sighed as she opened the door to her house.

"Hello anyone home" she called her voice echoing through the house.

No answer, that was odd normally when she was late her dad would be standing at the door seething waiting for her to get home so he could beat the shit out of her, she called again, but with the same result. She walked into her house in to the main room and what she saw shocked her.

She fainted.

when Anna regained consciousness she ran from the house, what the fuck had she just seen, she kept on running away from what was in that house where she would go she did not know tryptophan she had no friends to go to, the police wouldn't believe her I mean who would believe what she just saw and by then it would all be gone. That's it, she knew where she needed to go but how to get there that was the big question she knew it was in magnolia but where it wasn't on the way to school or she would have seen it. If only she followed him earlier then she would have known but by then would it have gone what she had seen. Most likely it must of happened recently if it wasn't cleared up.

"what am I going to do I have no idea where I'm going except that I have to get away from my house it's the only chance I have of staying alive because I've seen what happened in my house I've got my proof I'm going to watch my back every step of the way," Anna says out of breath, running at her fast pace. She stops hunched over taking deep heavy breaths, her lungs as if at bursting point and her legs aching, it took all her strength not to collapse right there when she felt a presence behind her.

"where do you think your going," a familiar voice ringing in her ears. Oh no she thought this the end for me isn't it.

 **Hey sorry it's so short but I hope you enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed creating it. Plz leave a review saying what i could improve on.**


End file.
